


Could you help me？

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *在光暗力量冲突后，光的生活彷佛恢复平静。然而在旁人看来，似乎并不是如此。*有MOB->光单箭头或者意O警告。*是灯喵太太说过的战壕梗+不太一样的奉献光？我自觉好像没写出碧池感（掩面）
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Could you help me？

**  
那些对英雄伸出的手，都写满欲望。  
**

没有人知道，在承受了过剩的光之力后对于光之战士的灵魂会有什么样的影响。对于他们来说，事情在与爱梅特赛尔克最终的战斗后就已经终结。庞大的暗之力中和了过剩的光之力，英雄就已经得到了拯救。然而作为被过剩光之力当了好一会儿盛载体，又做为战场让两股力量厮杀的灵魂究竟怎么样了却无人知晓。在他们看来，英雄一如既往地热爱帮助他人，这似乎就已经足以让人安心。

英雄出没于第一世界任何需要他的地方。可能是某个偏远的乡村，他替那里的人们赶走凶猛的野兽。可能是纷乱的战场，人们呼喊着英雄加入这场战斗，而他也回应了他们的祈求。

那是多么好用的力量？英雄一如传说中强大，只要开口拜托英雄，不管多大或者多小的忙他都会帮。那可能是在某场战斗中帮忙击退敌人，也可能是想吃什么东西拜托英雄去狩猎而来。英雄几乎不要任何报酬，只要有人恳求他他就会这么去做。有人感到感激，将自己为数不多的零钱奉上。但也有人开始有了些许别的想法，他们开始使唤起了英雄，嘴上说着道谢背地里却在嘲笑对方。他们的要求越来越过份，甚至眼神也越来越不对劲。那明明该是保护众人，帮助众人的英雄在他们看来却开始古怪起来。他们又崇敬又轻蔑这人，崇敬他的力量，却又对他那无所求的模样感到恼火。

在那个人的身上彷佛看不到任何欲望的存在，彷佛只要那么几声道谢，甚至连道谢可能都不存在。只要帮助别人，那个人似乎就已经很满足。这近乎圣者一般的行为让那些人感到了不快，就好像在英雄的对比下他们显得如此脏污不堪。在黑暗里面他们窃窃私语，一边脑补着英雄不堪的一面，一边又有些慌乱地说着自己只是胡说。他们还不敢踏出那最后一步，毕竟那可是受人爱戴的英雄。然而这样的想法只要出现了就不容易被抹去，他们在暗地里讨论英雄会用什么样的姿势与女人上床，又或者是雌伏于什么样的男人底下。尽管没有任何的证据，仅仅只是英雄拒绝了一名少女的投怀送抱后，一些关于英雄或许偏好男性的传言在博兹雅的营地里面蔓延。

当然，这样的讨论不会出现在明面上。那些掌握资源的军官们可不容许这样的言论出现在他们耳中，只是这样的碎语却在前线的士兵们中扩散开来。有的人怒斥身边的人怎么可以这样说话，光是这样对英雄的想法都是一种亵渎。然而对于另一部份人来说，正是这样的亵渎滋味才让人欲罢不能。毕竟那可是活生生的英雄，是位在他们眼前的人，又不是什么冰冷的石雕塑像，也没有教会或者长久的信仰将这样的亵渎加以制止。对于前线随时可能死亡的士兵来说，妄想英雄的肉体总是比说幻想太阳女神的身躯要能引起共同话题。前者顶多引来对英雄有所好感的人一拳头，甚至更有可能是彼此交互的打闹以及讨论某人是否想着英雄高潮。后者的话轻者被人认为有毛病，对着石像与祭坛上的神明都能有这样的想法，严重的话可能被人认为冒犯了信仰要与之战斗。

「我说啊既然英雄什么都答应的话……搞不好我们提出这么一点”小忙”他也会帮。」那是在某个夜晚，几名士兵凑在一起喝酒说着荤话。一开始他们幻想的对象还是在家乡温柔可人的牧场少女与都市里面明艳的妓女，不一会儿也不知道是谁提起了这个话题，他们开始幻想起英雄包裹于漆黑铠甲下的身躯。他们并不因为英雄同样是男性而不感兴趣，不如说正是因为幻想能将那样强大的男性压于身下，让对方雌伏于自己更令他们兴奋。他们用那握着枪械或者刀刃的手开始抚摸自己的性器，不一会儿腥臭的味道在这战壕中弥漫。

「不要吧。」一名新兵发泄以后有些懒洋洋地说着，在激烈的战斗与发泄欲望之后，他现在只想要睡觉。「那可是英雄。长官不会饶过我们的。」他这话确实有道理，面对那些掌握物资的军官这些士兵总是要乖上几分。然而那些还没有睡着的人脑海中却又有了别的想法，长官不会让他们强迫英雄，但是万一英雄本人也愿意那就没什么好说了吧？这样的想法一旦种下就在他们的大脑中滋长，在这生与死交界之处，许多人心中的束缚似乎都在此刻解放。

一开始这幻想只是停留在幻想而已，到了后来他们的目光也越来越放肆。只要以那样的目光打量英雄，一些原本让他们仰望与羡慕的存在，都彷佛是肉摊上的切割好的肉品，任由他们挑选。这样的想法在博兹雅就像是潜藏于海水底下的暗流，尽管看上去平静无波，却有着致命的危险。一些敏锐的军官隐约察觉到了不对劲的地方，然而他们却又说不上是哪里不对。他们不了解前线士兵那几乎发狂的想法，只是担忧地看着物资是否齐全，现在的战况如何。

**

「英雄大人，您能帮帮我吗？」

在打倒加雷马的武器后，一名身材高大的士兵对英雄这样开口。英雄诧异地回过头，似乎是没有想到这里还有这么一个人在这里。看了看对方那确实属于友军的衣服后，他点了点头询问对方有什么需要帮助。直到这个阶段，事情都与过往没有什么差别。人们对英雄提出请求，而英雄也会回应他们。然而那士兵提出的请求却不同于以往，他恳求英雄帮帮忙，在这博兹雅战线中抒发他的欲望。

「你说什么？」就像是没有听清楚对方说的话一样，英雄忍不住多问了一次。那人又说了一次自己的恳求，恳求英雄在这每个人都可能没有明天的战场给他抚慰。他说得可怜，说自己从来没有体会过那样的滋味。他不想要在那样的状态下死去，这未免也”太可怜了。”。慢慢地，随着他的话语这请求越来越露骨彷佛调情。他说他想英雄的身躯想得睡不着，想得整个人都疼痛起来。他说他就想要这样一次，让英雄的手握住他的阴茎，用嘴舔弄他的性器，最后能用那后面的小穴来迎接他。

这毫无疑问是个冒犯，换了一个人大概就要直接被打倒在地。然而英雄顿了顿，缓缓地点头说了好。这声好让那人急切地把英雄拉到某个战壕的角落，就在一个也不知道是人为还是战斗后形成的凹穴。外面的天空开始聚起了乌云，伴随着轰隆雷声不一会儿就下起了雨。那人的手段很是急躁，甚至不知道为什么带了一股怒气。光想过了一会儿自己应该没有得罪这人，猜想这大概就是年轻士兵在战场上面惯有的不安。于是他放松自己的身体，任由对方脱去自己的铠甲，裸露出底下伤痕累累的躯体。原本英雄身上的伤口就有不少，在参与博兹雅战线以后更是如此。

年轻士兵轻轻抚摸了英雄身上的疤痕，动作轻柔得彷佛在爱抚恋人的身躯。然而这短暂的温情彷佛是个幻觉，温柔抚摸伤疤的手突然猛地抓了一把光身上的那些伤疤，就像是想要把那些伤口撕扯开来一般。这有些不合时宜的举动让英雄讶异地看了一下对方，那双蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，透露出了不解。那青年扯起嘴角，似乎在看着英雄会有什么其他反应。只是不知是否让他失望的是，那样的情感一下子就消失。就好像是往湖泊里面投了一枚小石子，而石子带来的涟漪很快就归于平静。英雄没有推开他，只是轻轻地抚摸对方的手臂，似乎是在简单地进行安抚。

英雄包容了他的失控。男人抿着嘴，看不出喜怒。过了一会儿，也不知道是否是英雄的安抚起了作用，那人并没有继续粗暴的行为只是转而脱起了自身的衣服。那身有点破旧的衣服很快就扯了下来，裸露出有些苍白但是精壮的身躯。这身体上面甚至还有一点点奇特的药水味，或许才刚从某个战地医院里头出来也不一定。他抱着英雄的脑袋就对着嘴唇一顿乱啃，就像是要吃了对方一般。

「英雄，您要拒绝我吗？」那人在亲吻的过程中开口问，说话的语气与他略显粗暴的动作不同，倒是有几分情人呢喃的感觉。光摇了摇头表示自己没有打算拒绝。既然答应了帮这个忙，那么他就会帮到底。他微笑地伸手抚摸对方的下体，用手指与手掌取悦那还包裹在棉质内裤下的阴茎。战场上的大英雄手法在取悦男人性器这面显得生疏，除了轻轻抚摸柱身之外也就是寻找底下囊袋的位置。然而这样简单的触碰似乎对对方来说仍然是一股很大的刺激，在一声闷哼之后，男人的性器快速鼓涨了起来。他整个人压在了光的身上，用牙齿啃咬着有着发白伤疤的肩膀与胸乳。他询问了好几次英雄是否要拒绝他，就像是不停在确认什么一样。而他每一次得到的答案都是允诺，在战场上攻无不克的大英雄此刻并不介意自己雌伏于一个年轻士兵的底下。

「这要是让其他人看到怕是要吃惊了吧？艾欧泽亚的大英雄，阿拉米格与多玛的解放者，你还有什么头衔来着？要是那些人看到如今的你，怕是眼珠都要落到地上。」那年轻士兵笑着，语气中带着轻蔑与不满。他的手也摸上了光的性器，与他带点轻蔑冷淡的话语不同，他的手上技巧要显得热情许多。因为方才早就已经脱去英雄衣物的关系，现在在光的身上也就只有一条样式老旧的格子条文内裤。而这样的内裤显然不能作为任何防具，只是轻轻拉扯就变成碎块。

「真抱歉，看来待会儿我们的英雄只能不穿裤子回去了。不过我想这也没有什么关系不是吗？您应当会很喜欢这样吧。」那人的嘴就没有停过，似乎是打算激怒光。光有那么瞬间怀疑自己是否曾经得罪这人，然而看着那双金色的眼睛，他的大脑里面却又一片空白。最后他侧头想了想，觉得自己确实没有见过这人才是。他包容这年轻士兵的冒犯，毕竟只是这样发泄自己的情绪，总是比去伤害自己或者伤害他人要好。年轻士兵似乎意识到了他这点，嘴角歪斜像是又想要说出什么嘲讽或恶毒的话语。

光抱着对方轻轻拍抚对方赤裸的背脊，就像是长辈在安抚胡闹的晚辈一般。他可以说是无条件地包容那士兵冒犯的要求，包容对方尖锐的话语。他没有觉得这有什么不对，就像是他曾经无数次地帮助他人一样。一场在战地中的性爱与替人去远方狩猎拿取某样被野兽看管的新鲜蘑菇，似乎也没有什么区别。

他放松自己的身躯，努力让双方都能在这场突如其来的性爱中获得快乐。对方的技巧确实高超，比光只知道摸柱身跟囊袋要显得娴熟许多。光的性器在对方手中膨胀，舒服得他的身体是真的放松下来。那人又咬了上来，他们的呼吸交错，唇舌互相交缠。对方的动作一会儿生疏，抓人都不知道轻重地留下伤痕。一会儿却又似乎熟练无比，仅仅是亲吻就能让光的意识模糊。他一边套弄光的性器一边揉捏着光的乳首，不一会儿还上嘴去舔弄啃咬那立起来的乳首。光发出舒服的呻吟声，几乎忍不住要把自己往对方嘴中送。然而这样的动作似乎又让那人有些许不快，咬着乳首的力道大了许多，就好像要把那里咬出血来才行。只是他终究没有把英雄的乳首咬受伤，只是舔咬得那里尖尖的，彻底被情欲侵染。

「大英雄喜欢这样吗？喜欢我这样咬你的乳头？有多少人品尝过这里呢？他们知道你这里会很快就站起来吗。」那人不知道为什么执着地追问这类的问题。光混乱地摇头，然而这摇头究竟是否认有这样的事情还是让他不要追问，就连他自己也不明白。初次尝试情欲的身体受不了这样的挑逗，特别是对方每每把光弄上了快颠峰的时候都撤退或以痛觉来加以中止快乐。那人似乎想要延长这份几乎已经变成折磨的快乐，然而光还是在这样的痛觉中高潮了。不如说对于已经习惯被武器划伤或者贯穿的英雄来说，只是这样咬着乳首的痛觉根本算不上什么。光高潮后射出的白浊在这昏暗的环境似乎有些白得发亮，他的意识有些昏昏欲睡又有些清醒。这矛盾的感觉在他的大脑中交杂，最后又化为乌有。

在那人把性器送到他嘴边时，他也只是乖乖地张口吞下了那庞大的阴茎。嘴被撑开的感觉很不好受，特别还是要用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，避免牙齿咬伤那人。巨大的性器在光的口中进出，将上头分泌的东西全涂在了他的舌头上，他的口腔内。光有几次被弄得几乎干呕，但即使是这样的痛苦也似乎在这样的交合中转变成快乐。他说不上来那是为什么，他只觉得与眼前这人的交合让他很舒服。这让他忍不住开始学着用舌头去舔弄对方的性器，就好像那里是什么好吃的东西一样。他改变姿势趴跪在那里，抱着对方的腿就不停吸吮那个性器。那士兵低声喘息，似乎是被这样的动作给取悦了。那积极吞食着男人性器的模样，简直就像是某种传说中的妖异。响亮的水声在他们中间传开，显得淫秽不堪。如果不是外头的雨够大，或许这淫乱的交合场景就要被别人看到了也不一定。

在对方高潮的时候光吞下了那从铃口射出的精液，微烫的浓稠液体进入他的口中，又顺着食道往下。那舒服的感觉让光眯起眼睛，看上去就像是已经娴熟于性爱，乐此不疲的妓女。那人这么说了，融合着恶意，羞辱与几乎不能察觉的愤怒。他拍了拍吃了精液感到高兴的英雄，让他又躺好张开自己的腿来等待后续的操弄。对比起光上面的嘴有唾液可以润滑，光下面的那个穴口就显得干燥许多。

在被手指入侵后，一点鲜血顺着那年轻士兵的动作流了出来，他歪着脑袋看着依旧没有任何抵抗意思的英雄，嘴角歪斜得像是感到了悲伤。光再次疑惑地看着对方，他不晓得这个人是怎么回事。他觉得这个士兵或许不是很想要他，但是从对方的反应来说又不是如此。那手指在光的体内进出，鲜血的疼痛也逐渐转变成快乐。光的肉穴就像是无师自通一般地分泌出了大量淫液，滴滴答答地从那紧致的穴口被带出。

「英雄，您看看这个。」那人把手指在光的面前晃了晃，上面沾染了血丝，也沾染了黏稠的透明液体。那彷佛是宣告了什么，又像是什么都没有。光并不是很在乎自己的后穴是不是被男人用手指玩弄过，不如说他最开始答应了这事情就已经不在乎这个了。他只是疑惑地看着对方，这样的表情又似乎再次激怒那人。

那有着金色眼睛的士兵，抬起了光的腿就直接这样撞进去。粗大的性器不是手指可以比拟，疼得光下意识想要逃跑。然而对方这时候可不允许英雄逃避，他紧紧地扣住光的腰让他停留在此处。光感受到自己的肉壁被撑开，原本不是性爱用的器官被迫吞下了对方的性器。然而明明不该有那样的功能，光还是在这样带着疼痛的交合中感到快乐。他可以感觉到自己柔软的通道不停接纳对方的攻击，粗大的阴茎在他的体内横冲直撞，顶到了好些位置让他浑身发麻。那人此时也不再说那些尖锐的话语，只是低头咬着光的乳首，就好像要在这里把英雄给吃了一般。疼痛与快乐交织，透明的液体从两人交合处流出，把先前的血丝几乎都给冲刷干净。光的腿在那人的腰上交缠，似乎把自己的下半身都给挂了上去。承接男人性器的后穴如今变成了彻底的淫壶，发出了水声彷佛在助长这样的淫行。光眯着自己的眼睛，觉得压在自己身上喘息的那个男人似乎有些熟悉。那金色的眼睛让他想起了某个人，但是那人是不可能出现在这里的。他摇摇头，将自己这混乱的思绪丢开。他想起自己年幼时期还曾向往爱情，向往与情人的交合。然而不知道什么时候开始，这样的情感已经彻底消退，他在这战场上面一边听着雨声与远方的机械发出的刺耳声响与初次见面的人做爱。

无关爱情也无关其他，只是他接受了这人的请求与委托，把自己的身体交给对方淫乐。这有些奇怪却又似乎合乎某种道理，如电的快感在他身体里面乱窜，一开始光还努力学着收缩自己的后穴，让对方能感受到快乐。然而很快地，就连是这样的事情光也已经做不到了。他的肉穴被操开，只能被动地接受这样的侵袭。他的呼吸混乱，就像是曾经他刚开始学习剑术的时候一样。而他身上那人凑了过来，亲吻吸吮这不停呻吟的嘴。这甜蜜的举动，彷佛他们两人是正在交合的情人而不是一个连名字都不知道的人。

那人的阴茎不停在光的体内进出，操平了每一个绉折，把那里弄得潮湿无比。他的性器每一次退出都会带出不少液体，然后又这样直接撞了回去。光的身体几乎被折起一个角度，乱晃的腿甚至被外面的雨水淋湿。只是这样些许的雨水也无法浇熄两人的欲火，英雄身上沾染了汗水与灰尘，显得有些狼狈。那人在抽插了一会儿以后让光转过去趴在那里，只要抬高屁股让他操就可以了。光乖乖听话，这样的姿势似乎比方才进到更深的地方，更里面的位置也被操弄，让光只知道呻吟挣扎却不会逃离。他的乳头被坚硬的石头磨得有些疼痛，似乎委屈地怀念对方口中的温度。光不停喘息，嗅闻到了泥土与雨水的气息还有两人交合的淫靡。

他似乎听到有人在远方喊他，似乎喊说英雄能不能来帮帮我。他下意识地抬头想要追寻那样的声音，却又被后者压得不能动。那士兵说有先来后到，大英雄都还没有帮完我怎么可以去帮助别人？光觉得对方似乎也没说错，努力想要收缩自己的后穴让人早点高潮。然而已经被操开的后穴根本不是光能够控制的，他的阴茎高翘起来，还被人用手包裹住细细把玩。他的拇指不停在光的铃口上磨蹭，简单甚至到有些粗暴的举动让光有些疼又有些快乐。他趴在那里不停喘息，汗水从他的身上了出来，在底下的石头上留下深色痕迹。

那士兵的身材如此高大，把光几乎整个都给罩了起来。他被扳过来与对方亲吻，那士兵有着长长的白发与金色的眼睛，四周暗沈了下来，雨声逐渐远去转而包围他们是风的呼啸。而那似乎又不仅仅是风声，似乎还有什么人在歌唱，飘渺的乐声从远方传来。

「帮帮我吧，大英雄。」那人如此说著，头戴黑色的冠冕。他将英雄搂在怀中，光迷茫地看著对方，他们似乎还在博兹雅战壕之中，他扭头可以见到那雨幕却听不见丝毫雨声。他被包裹在黑暗中，寻求帮助的声音不断在他耳边回响。那个正抱著他的男人低语，这里逐渐只剩下他的声音。

他又再说了一次，帮帮我吧英雄。  
英雄点头允诺，张开腿露出了已经被玩弄得彷佛失去控制的后穴。男人嘴角扯出一抹笑容，挺著的阴茎上面还沾有白浊与几乎不可见到的血迹。性器重新插回了英雄的身体里，把他的小腹顶出了奇怪的形状。黑暗之中还有什么而来，那漆黑的触手在英雄的后穴打转，又在他的乳首与阴茎上面滑动。

光看著那博兹雅的影像越来越远，被冥王叼著耳朵亲吻。

end


End file.
